Primavera
by Kanomi
Summary: OneShot. Juntas, se abandonaron a esa inigualable sensación de estar unidas por algo más que solo el destino. Siendo más ligeras que el aire que revolvía sus cabellos...Kanu/Gentoku. Adv:Leve Yuri.


**Primavera**

La frescura que la sombra de ese gran roble proporcionaba era para ella una sensación de libertad inigualable. El calor de los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a calentar su piel bronceada y ella podría decir que se sentía francamente bien estando así, entre el silencio y la naturaleza.

Sus ojos se mantenían firmemente cerrados, ajenos a lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior; relajándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El ansia de un descanso se sintió superior a cualquier otro deseo antepuesto, nunca notando cuan cansada estaba de los entrenamientos y luchas constantes. Eso era algo que jamás hubiera hecho por su propia voluntad, pero que con un _'leve'_ empujoncito de sus amigas y su líder estaba explotando al máximo.

Gentoku le había propuesto _–más bien forzado-_ a que se tomase un día libre, y a ella le gustaba pensar que lo hizo porque se preocupaba por ella.

No es que su alma se encontrase plenamente tranquila dejando a Gentoku sola en compañía de Sonsaku Hakufu. Pero con el paso del tiempo había tenido que admitir que la líder de Nanyo era una chica confiable y de admirar. Alguien que daría la cara por sus amigos, alguien con quien la castaña estaría segura y a gusto; aunque hubiera preferido un millón de veces el acompañarla como siempre.

_Tal vez si Gentoku no supiera cómo convencerla..._

Sonrió irremediablemente. Por Ryuubi haría lo que fuera.

La brisa movió ligeramente los cabellos que cubrían parcialmente su rostro, pero su gesto no se inmutó. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Casi caía en la inconsciencia sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

A su alrededor solo percibía el ligero sonido del viento mecer las hojas y el crujir de las ramas al impedir la trayectoria de la brisa. Su respiración era pausada por momentos, sus brazos tras su nuca en una posición de confortable almohada...

Y una sensación de suavidad golpeando contra sus labios.

Instintivamente se dejó guiar por ese dulce y embriagante sabor. No, podía jurar que no era la primera vez que lo sentía y deseaba no fuera la última por que se desfallecería.

La calidez de una tímida lengua entrelazarse con la suya en un vaivén hipnotizante, la ligera respiración entrecortada chocando contra sus mejillas. Sus músculos, antes tensos por la sorpresa, se relajaron de placer al saberse presa de la persona más encantadora del mundo entero.

Ryuubi la estaba besando.

Reconocería tanto su esencia como su alma en cualquier circunstancia, sin importar que en ese momento no fueran Kanu Unchou y Ryuubi Gentoku, dos toushi destinadas a encontrarse. Para ella la castaña es el peso que la mantiene unida a ese mundo lleno de batallas y peleas incansables, ese que le permite decir con total seguridad que es felíz por la vida que le ha tocado.

Apretó sus manos contra el invisible cuello de Gentoku para hacer más cercano el contacto quien por comodidad se amoldo sobre de ella, recargando su peso sobre la figura tranquila de Kanu. Se quedaron así por un instante, dejando el tiempo correr junto con el aire, sin permitir que algo tan banal interrumpiera su encuentro.

Con la yema de sus dedos delineó el rostro de la castaña, notando al tersura de su piel en contraste con la áspera tela de sus guantes rojos.

Ryuubi rió a causa de las cosquillas rompiendo con el encanto.

_-¿No deberías estar con Sonsaku?-_ Cuestionó Kanu cuando le fue imposible seguir manteniendo la unión de sus labios. Abrió sus hermosos ojos encontrándose con los esmeralda a contraluz de la castaña, curiosamente sonrojada ante la desfachatez con la que había llegado sobre ella. Pocas veces la líder mostraba ser más que una chica inocente, que gustaba de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Gentoku aún permanecía sobre de ella, ejerciendo una deliciosa presión entre ellas al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos oscuros.

_-Preferí pasar el día con Kan-san- _Admitió culpable, haciéndole saber con sus orbes verdes que todo fue planeado de antemano. El corazón de la General parecía querer salir desbocado por su pecho_- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?_

La chica de ojos azules se ruborizó. Aun después de haber pasado ya toda una eternidad _-y más-_ con Gentoku no había aprendido a sobreponerse a todas las reacciones de las que era víctima.

_-Por supuesto.-_Confesó desviando su mirada hacia el pasto.

Ryuubi la observó, enternecida del polo opuesto de la habitual Kanu Unchou.

_-¡Entonces vamos a comer algo!-_ La chica le mostro un obento que había traído para las dos_- Será nuestro día de campo, sólo para nosotras._

La morena asintió levemente, pero no hizo ademan alguno de querer levantarse.

_-Esto... ¿Sabes Kan-san? No creo que podamos almorzar si seguimos en esta posición.- _Sonrió con algo de timidez, al tiempo que Kanu liberaba los

brazos de su cuerpo añorando al instante tan intimo contacto. ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea y sus deseos que la traicionaban por momentos!

_-Lo siento._

_-No tiene importancia...a mí me gusta estar así con Kan-san-_ Confesó la chica de gafas con una sonrisa. La otra morena, literalmente, se le hubiera arrojado encima de no haber sido porque de verdad se sentía hambrienta.

Comieron sin contratiempos, deleitándose con la compañía de la otra, pasando un rato agradable como pocas veces podían hacerlo. Y lo mejor: sin interrupciones. Kanu le dedicaba de vez en cuando miradas cargadas de cariño y Gentoku solo atinaba a responderle con una sonrisa.

Ates de que pudieran terminar con todos el postre, a Ryuubi se le ocurrió que podría jugar un rato con Kanu, un juego inocente que quería probar desde que notó que la general se había manchado ligeramente la mejilla al comer su pastel.

Gracias al cielo había olvidado su libro para dar rienda suelta a su propia imaginación.

_-Kan-san, te has embarrado de crema-_ Dijo con fingida inocencia señalando el rostro de la chica de ojos azules.

_-¿Dónde?- _Cuestionó la general, dispuesta a limpiarse pero, con toda la alevosía y ventaja del mundo, Gentoku se le adelantó y le propinó un suave lengüetazo en la mejilla, más próximo a la comisura de sus labios.

_-Aquí-_ Musitó aún contra su rostro y fue Kanu la que reacciono primero esta vez, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ryuubi, aproximando su boca a la de ella inventando un nuevo beso.

Juntas, se abandonaron a esa inigualable sensación de estar unidas por algo más que solo el destino. Siendo más ligeras que el aire que revolvía sus cabellos, abstraídas de un mundo en el cual Sonsaku Hakufu buscaba desesperada a una Ryu-chan misteriosamente desaparecida, temiendo una _'reprimenda'_ por parte de la General Invicto.

Todo se perdía entre el sol y la sombra que las cobijaba mientras Kanu le retiraba sus lentes a Gentoku y esta se abrazaba a Kanu con firmeza.

Ninguna cabía en sí de la euforia que todo eso les representaba, a pesar que esa solo era una milésima parte del amor que quedaría registrado en esa primavera y las que vendrían.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Mi primer fic de Ikkitousen! Un Kanu/Gentoku que nació en un momento de agobio, en el que lo que más me hubiera gustado era estar tan relajada como Kanu en el fic. Un poco corto a mi parecer, pero que sin embargo llena un vació que tenía desde hace un par de semanas atrás.

Tal vez los personajes (que por cierto, no son de mi propiedad) quedaron un poco OoC, pero igual me gustó el resultado xD No quise ahondar demasiado en la serie, puesto que pienso que hay mucho contenido -y no me refiero al fanservice- para ser utilizado en este humilde Oneshot.

Quejas, dudas, comentarios… un Review es el pan de cada día, así que no me dejen morir de hambre y escríbanme su opinión que será bien recibida.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
